The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a multi-positional seating system for a motor vehicle.
Various seating arrangements for motor vehicles are well known in the art. For the comfort and convenience of the motor vehicle occupants conventional seating arrangements are adjustable in a fore-aft direction. Many seating arrangements are known in which the seating units are articulable between a stored position and a deployed position. In a deployed position, such seating arrangements function to significantly increasing the storage capacity of the motor vehicle.
One known seating arrangement is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,404. U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,404 discloses a passenger seat arrangement for a vehicle including a front seat assembly, a middle seat assembly, and a rear seat assembly. The middle seat assembly has two outer seat sections capable of moving independently of the center seat section for receiving passengers.
Another known seating arrangement is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,641. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,641 discloses a tiered seating arrangement having, first, second and third seat assemblies. The second and third assemblies fold down to form a cargo carrying platform.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,129,404 and 6,089,641 are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While known seating arrangements have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement exists in the pertinent art.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a multi-positional seating system with improved flexibility of seat positioning.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a seating system that allows for independent adjustment of the height and attitude of a seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-positional seating system that increases flexibility of seat stowage by providing a seat adapted to traverse along a track extending through the cabin of a vehicle. The flexibility of the seat stowage is further improved by providing independent seat adjustment into a stowed position through lowering of the height of the seat and manipulating the attitude.
In one particular form, the present invention provides a motor vehicle seating system having a vehicle floor and at least one seating unit. The at least one seating unit includes a seat having first, second and third support members each pivotally mounted to the seat at a first end and interconnected with the vehicle floor at a second end. A drive arrangement is provided for driving the seating unit between a deployed position and a stowed position. The drive arrangement is carried by the third support member and includes first and second rotatable drive shafts. First and second linkages interconnect the first and second rotatable drive shafts with the first and second support members, respectively. The first and second linkages operate to move the first and second support members relative to the third support member in response to rotation of the first and second rotatable drive shafts, respectively.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.